fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Slayer Magic (Alpha)
}} God Slayer Magic (滅神魔法, Metsujin Mahō) is a heretical and forbidden Ancient Spell that's existed sometime after the "Age of the Gods" (神代, Jindai) — a period where Gods had supreme authority over all creation, all forms of energy were in abundance on , and humanity lived in fear of those greater than them in this "eternal paradise". Interestingly enough, it's this magic that nearly all Gods fear the most despite their almighty bearing — perceiving it as the embodiment of "heresy" and "treachery". It's revealed to be one of the six known forms of Slayer Magic alongside its brethren: the corrupt Devil Slayer Magic, the religious Spirit Slayer Magic, the rather obscure Phoenix Slayer Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic — the latter of which is considered to be the most well-known and commonly employed in the modern era. Typically, this would also classify it as a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic due to its rarity even amongst its kind, and one of the many Subspecies Magic — weaponizing the natural forces to their utmost for effectiveness. Of all the magics created by humanity, this one has remained to be the most powerful — unsurpassed by any other; it's said to, in the words of some, "steal the principles of domination and weaponize the divine energies of heaven", which would later serve as the source of its incredible capabilities. In addition, this form is considered to be the most difficult to control, with those that have innate talent for it "Gods among Mages"; typically, it holds the title of "Strongest Slayer Magic" (最強滅魔法, Saikyō Metsu Mahō) — outclassing its brethren by many milestones. Harnessers of this potent magical form are referred to and feared as "God Slayers" ( , Goddo Sureiā; lit. "God-Destroying Magicians"); alternatively, as the magic is abhorred by most of the general public, they're slandered as "Offenders of Heaven" (天国の犯人, Tengoku no Han'nin), said to invoke the wrath of the divine for simply wielding the magic's power, thus threatening their ironclad rule. As a counter, they dubbed themselves as the "Horsemen of Ragnarok" ( , Hōmensu Ofu Ragunaroku; lit. "Ordained Judges of the Divine Execution Court"), some arrogantly claiming to be the personification of both worldly and divine justice alike, thus not truly heretical. They're few in number and scattered across Earthland, usually residing in small villages near landmarks dedicated to various divinities and supernatural beings, reducing themselves to being "watchers" of the world and mitigating justice on heaven's stead when necessary. History Overview Divinity Seed Kannagi Busō Common Abilities God Slayer Power-Ups List of Known Styles Trivia *While this was created because of the author retconning both Devil Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic for the Heroic Chronicles storyline, the magic doesn't have a significant importance and its users are very rare; this is because the author doesn't particularly care for such a branch, as Gods have yet to become important in the canon FTVerse, sans two . Even though Gods exist in Heroic Chronicles, they are mainly neutral beings — malignant ones making lesser appearances and are more manageable, thus the magic is for decoration if anything; ironically, as Gods are worshipped with such vigor, this type of magic is abhorred even more than Devil Slayer Magic — seen as clear treachery against the divine; wielders are often ostrachized from society as a result, even by their fellow Slayers. This slightly makes reference to how the magic and its wielders are treated in canon, delegated as non-factors to boost the importance of those they face. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Under Construction Category:Fighting Style Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell